


Fatídicas Noites

by Choientist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten não são capazes de ficar no mesmo cômodo por mais de cinco minutos sem que as lembranças e os sentimentos reprimidos os inundem. O sonho de estudar na Coreia do Sul está se tornando um verdadeiro pesadelo – dia após dia – quando não conseguem mais agir como antes. A amizade não é mais a mesma.Os amigos próximos, Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata, incomodados e preocupados com toda a situação, buscam como último recurso o famoso programa Hello Counselor, torcendo para que a harmonia volte a reinar entre o grupo.Contudo os motivos para a estranheza entre Neji e Tenten são íntimos e fatídicos demais para serem ditos em rede nacional.





	1. Café amargo e roupas limpas

[MITSASHI TENTEN]

Virei a minha xícara devagar saboreando o amargor sutil do café recém-preparado. O silêncio do lado de fora era uma benção e eu conseguia fazer a leitura de um artigo com tranquilidade, cada palavra fazendo sentido e se encaixando, me deixando cada vez mais interessada na forma como a França estimula o turismo em seu território.

Desviei minha atenção do celular por alguns segundos, visualizando o perfil de Hyuuga Neji sentado na cadeira à minha frente. Os belos cabelos compridos presos de uma forma displicente, deixando alguns fios soltos em frente ao delicado rosto, e os grandes olhos claros mirando um livro vermelho de letras miúdas. Os primeiros botões da camisa preta estavam abertos, deixando uma parte de seu peitoral à mostra e o belo pingente de coruja que eu havia o dado.

Tão lindo, mas tão complicado; um sonho distante de mim.

A bebida preta pareceu ficar mais forte na minha boca antes mesmo de eu conseguir dar mais um gole e contorci meu rosto em uma careta, odiando aquilo. Bastava olhar para ele que todos os meus sentimentos ficavam descontrolados e eu não me sentia mais como eu mesma.

A cozinha apertada do goshiwon* tornou-se ainda mais sufocante e toda a satisfação anterior se esvaiu.

Levantei no mesmo instante e seus olhos curiosos acompanharam o meu caminho até a pia. Deixei a minha xícara e o meu prato para lavar depois e caminhei sem pressa até a área de serviço. Abri a grande porta que levava até o terraço e senti o vento frio congelar minhas bochechas. A minha blusa fina não estava adequada para o clima absurdamente gelado de março.

Esfregando-me como podia, fui até os varais do meio e comecei a puxar as minhas roupas secas, jogando-as no cesto de vinil no chão ao meu lado. Poucas roupas, como sempre.

Olhei para as outras peças estendidas e reconheci a grande maioria como sendo de Neji. Ele tinha um estilo muito único e padrão: calça escura e blusa básica, no máximo algum casaco preto quando fazia frio.

A quantidade exagerada de roupas dele no varal era porque saía toda noite enquanto os outros vinte moradores – incluindo eu mesma – ficavam trancados em seus quartos assistindo Netflix, usando o mesmo pijama por quase um mês e descansando de todo o estresse do dia.

Escutei um miado fino atrás de mim e não contive um sorriso por ser "interrompida” durante minha tarefa. Olhei para o bichano laranja me encarando com expectativa em cima da mureta e parei de organizar as roupas, voltando para a cozinha.

Hyuuga estava na mesma posição: o pé direito escorado na cadeira da frente e o outro embaixo de si, a atenção focada nos escritos do livro e o café frio em cima da mesa. Ignorei a tensão do ambiente assim que coloquei meus pés ali de novo e abri a geladeira, buscando pela caixa de leite com o meu nome que havia comprado no dia anterior.

Peguei um potinho colorido e coloquei um pouco de leite frio, deixando então o gato entrar na cozinha e saborear o seu líquido favorito. Cocei suas costas e depois o resto do corpo, trilhando um caminho calmo até seu rabo felpudo. O gato gordo se contorceu sob meu toque e ri baixo, sentindo uma felicidade genuína me inundar.

Passar alguns minutos com os gatos da dona do goshiwon eram como uma pílula de felicidade instantânea, capaz de me dar mais forças para começar o dia. Eu sentia que seria um longo dia pela frente, então toda a pontinha de alegria seria bem-vinda.

— Posso usar? — assim que escutei a voz de Neji soar tão repentinamente acima de mim pulei no lugar e, como consequência, chutei o pote de leite derramando todo o resto no piso. Respirei fundo algumas vezes seguidas, sentindo o meu rosto esquentar. O meu coração pulando cada vez mais forte no peito e eu não sabia denominar se era pelo susto ou pela proximidade. — Oh, des-desculpe. Não queria te assustar.

Levantei quando consegui me recompor e dei um passo para o lado, me mantendo um pouco mais distante dele e abrindo espaço para que pudesse gesticular melhor o que queria. Não ousei levantar muito a cabeça, fugindo do mar de emoções e confusões que eram os seus lindos olhos.

— Posso usar a máquina? — repetiu a pergunta, dessa vez mais claramente, e apontou para o cesto de roupas sujas que carregava nos braços. Eu nem havia o visto pegar aquilo.

Assenti no mesmo instante, movimentando a cabeça repetidas vezes como uma boba.

Assim que Neji passou por mim, soltei a respiração que eu não percebi estar prendendo. Todo o ar dos meus pulmões saiu de uma vez só e de um jeito nada sutil, fazendo com que o gato sumisse assustado para fora da cozinha e o moreno me olhasse com mais atenção.

Uh, isso não é nada bom.

Aqueles olhos atentos analisando cada centímetro do meu rosto me fazendo queimar. Por dentro e por fora.

— Hoje é o seu aniversário. — constatou o óbvio depois de parar com a análise e sorrir sem graça. Sua voz soou mais baixa e fraca do que o normal. — Vamos fazer algo para comemorar?

— Não precisa.

Eu não estava ligando muito para o meu aniversário; minha rotina continuava a mesma, os trabalhos precisavam ser terminados e as aulas precisavam ser assistidas da mesma forma. Já havia feito chamada de vídeo com os meus pais e recebido felicitações de alguns amigos logo de manhãzinha, era o que bastava e me deixava feliz. Hinata e Naruto haviam passado em meu quarto antes de irem para suas aulas, deixando dois presentes lindos e um bolinho de chocolate para acalmar o meu estômago esfomeado na madrugada.

Os 22 anos não mudavam muito a minha vida, preferia passar a noite comendo um pacotão de salgado de batata doce, bem quieta no meu quartinho, mas eu sabia que não poderia ficar apenas com isso...

— Podemos jantar fora mais tarde. A Hinata e o Naruto não vão aceitar o seu “não” como resposta.

Dei de ombros, me movimentando para pegar um pano no armário e secar o chão ainda sujo de leite. Eu sabia que o Hyuuga mais velho ficaria conversando apenas com os dois durante o jantar todo enquanto eu me encheria de comida. Isso não ajudava em nada a minha falta de vontade de sair para festejar.

Hoje podemos comemorar duas vezes: o meu aniversário de nascimento e o aniversário de um ano que eu e Neji não éramos mais os bons amigos de antes.

Durante um ano inteiro vinha sendo sempre da mesma forma, cada um no seu canto e se evitando ao máximo, esquivando dos olhares e das conversas, dos trabalhos em dupla e das perguntas dos nossos amigos preocupados.

Havíamos parado de comemorar nossos aniversários e datas festivas como deveríamos depois daquela fatídica noite, na qual ultrapassamos um pouco o limite da amizade. E, claro, foi a noite responsável por deixar tudo tenso e desconfortável entre nós dois.

Durante 365 dias, 8.760 horas e 525.600 minutos passamos a compartilhar menos refeições juntos, menos segredos cabeludos e menos conversas banais. Os olhares e sorrisos diminuíram muito também. Passamos de melhores amigos japoneses que dividiam um sonho lindo de estudar na Coreia do Sul, para colegas estranhos de goshiwon e da escola de idiomas.

Nem mesmo um “você está bem?” consegue sair da boca de Neji ou da minha sem que nossos rostos se contorçam. Eu não o reconheço e sei que ele também não me reconhece.

Nossos assuntos se restringiam a compras e contas a pagar normalmente, afinal ainda dividíamos as despesas entre nós quatro, como combinamos que faríamos desde o dia que fizemos os planos de prestar para uma bolsa de estudos em uma universidade de Seul.

Estamos na Coreia há quatro anos e tudo se transformou da noite para o dia. Em um ano a nossa amizade morreu.

Fiz a besteira de levantar a cabeça minimamente, encontrando seus olhos claros ainda fixos em mim. Mordi os lábios e senti meu coração explodir no peito mais uma vez enquanto fingia um sorriso amigável. Por que não conseguíamos conversar como seres humanos normais?

Eu entenderia a situação se ele não gostasse de mim, mas naquela noite foi ele quem me puxou para um beijo e disse que me amava mais do que apenas como amiga. E eu correspondi, tanto no beijo como no sentimento.

Então por que, há 365 dias, Hyuuga Neji vem fugindo do assunto? E por que eu também não consigo dizer uma palavra sobre isso? Por que fugimos disso? Por que deixamos chegar a tal ponto insuportável?

Estávamos apenas nós dois no meu quartinho confortável dele naquela fatídica noite, nada alcoolizados e completamente felizes, enquanto eu abria o presente que ele havia me dado. Era um colar bonito e comprido com um delicado pássaro dourado em seu fim, reluzindo pelo ambiente. Ficamos vários minutos rindo sem um motivo específico, até que Neji se aproximou devagar e caímos em um silêncio cheio de expectativas.

Então aconteceu...

Foi um beijo, um selar até meio selvagem de lábios, que colocou nossa “amizade” em risco. Eu sentia que não poderia haver maior ápice de felicidade na minha vida depois daquelas horas que ficamos juntos como dois apaixonados. Na cama dele, no chão, na minha cama, na cozinha e até na área de serviço. Beijamos como se não houvesse um amanhã.

E não foi ruim, afinal não paramos apenas em alguns beijos. Faltando poucas horas para o dia virar, entregamos o nosso corpo um para o outro, clamando um pelo nome do outro enquanto o prazer nos preenchia e em seguida nos abraçávamos satisfeitos, dormindo o sono dos justos.

No dia seguinte, tudo amanheceu estranho e eu queria que esse amanhã – de fato – não tivesse chegado. Não conseguíamos ficar no mesmo ambiente e muito menos conversar. Eu havia saído do quarto como um fugitiva, sem conversar com ele e nem ele comigo.

Tentávamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, porém foi ficando cada vez mais difícil disfarçar nosso constrangimento quando estávamos sozinhos e, principalmente, na frente dos nossos amigos curiosos. Eles perguntaram várias vezes por que parecíamos tão estranhos e nunca fomos capazes de externar aquela noite problemática.

Um segredo para morrer no túmulo, basicamente.

— Parabéns Tenten, tenha muita saúde e prosperidade. Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para você. — disse de costas para mim, jogando algumas calças na máquina. — Mais tarde entrego o seu presente.

— Obrigada, mas… Você tem certeza de que não vai para o clube hoje? — a pergunta escapou de meus lábios, antes que pudesse segurar, de uma forma dolorida. Engoli em seco, ainda ajoelhada limpando a bagunça que havia feito, querendo me jogar da janela por ter soado tão magoada.

Óbvio que eu estava magoada!

Neji frequentou os mais variados tipos de clubes e casas noturnas durante esse um ano, sempre voltando de madrugada cheirando a cigarro e álcool. Às vezes a perfumes fortes e enjoativos também. Ele nunca havia feito nada parecido antes, não era um comportamento que combinava com sua personalidade.

O seu jeito reservado e quieto se tornando ainda mais torturante para mim, agora não me sentindo mais capaz de entender o que ele pensava ou que ele queria. Como se nunca tivéssemos sido melhores amigos por milhares de anos, em primeiro lugar.

Dois estranhos.

— Hoje é o seu aniversário. — repetiu mais convicto, tentando sorrir para mim. Parecia uma careta de quem comeu e não gostou, mas resolvi relevar. Como sempre relevava.

Eu sei que não conseguiríamos evoluir ou fazer algo diferente daquilo. Ele fugindo de mim e eu fugindo dele, contudo fingindo porcamente que tudo estava bem.


	2. Decisões complexas e muito soju

[HYUUGA NEJI]

“Hoje é o seu aniversário”.

Era uma resposta extremamente tosca para dar, no entanto eu não planejava me estender muito ou me explicar demais para Tenten.

De qualquer forma, optei por sair daquele ambiente sufocante pelos meus próprios sentimentos e pelo nosso silêncio, tropeçando na mesa da cozinha e em alguns chinelos no corredor. Eu parecia um demônio fugindo da cruz.

Cada vez que nossos olhares se encontravam ou passávamos mais de cinco minutos sozinhos eu juro que podia sentir os lábios macios dela novamente em cima dos meus. E era demais para suportar.

A lembrança ainda viva em minha memória depois de um ano completo, não sendo capaz de sumir mesmo enquanto eu tentava flertar com pessoas desconhecidas ou enchia a mente de álcool barato.

Eu não me sentia mais como eu mesmo e nada podia se comparar àquela fatídica noite. A sensação de ser correspondido na mesma intensidade foi inebriante. Meu corpo todo a desejava e eu só era capaz de pensar em Mitsashi Tenten.

— Você tem preferência pelo lugar? — joguei a pergunta tão de repente no colo da morena, quando ela apareceu no pequeno corredor, que eu mesmo me assustei. Tenten diminuiu os passos e parou ao meu lado, carregando o cesto de roupas limpas nos braços. Os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça com grandes presilhas, deixando todo o delicado rosto à mostra. As bochechas um tanto vermelhas pelo frio e os lábios suspensos em uma linha tristemente reta. Eu amava o seu sorriso verdadeiro e gostaria de vê-lo com mais frequência, como via antes.

Reparei que a calça de moletom que ela usava era minha, no entanto eu não seria capaz de fazer qualquer comentário em voz alta sobre o fato. Ficava muito melhor nela, de qualquer forma.

— Não, pode escolher.

— Tudo bem.

Ela abaixou a cabeça quando saiu e me senti mal. De novo.

O nosso constrangimento era culpa minha, eu sabia que era um grande culpado. Eu comecei a evitá-la, então ela começou a me evitar de volta. Nunca fui capaz de colocar em palavras o que eu estava sentindo ou o que aqueles beijos haviam sido para mim.

Eu, com 23 anos, agia como um pré-adolescente descobrindo o amor pela primeira vez. Confuso, nervoso e quieto. Era assim que os meus sentimentos reprimidos por Tenten me faziam sentir.

Naquela fatídica noite em que fui tomado pelo fascínio, nem sequer havia passado por minha mente que ela poderia não corresponder. E o meu impulso do momento misturado com uma recém-chegada insegurança no dia seguinte, me fizeram calar e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Quero dizer, no começo eu não achava que era algo além de curiosidade. Eu acreditei que a vontade de beijá-la, que havia surgido desde que nos conhecemos com doze anos de idade, era passageira. Aquela curiosidade boba e confusa, afinal passávamos 24 horas por dia juntos. Era uma puta amizade incrível, sem segredos e sem conflitos. 

Bom, eu reprimi o que sentia por onze anos, até ter coragem de me declarar. E foder com tudo por culpa de uma insegurança que eu nem sabia ter.

Ela é um ser humano incrível e eu me vejo vidrado por tudo o que ela faz; é fantástica em tudo, além de toda a beleza divina e a bondade espetacular. Eu sou o seu melhor amigo... Era. Apenas isso. 

A realidade caiu como uma bigorna há um ano. Eu surtei quando comecei a perceber que Mitsashi Tenten conseguia me fazer esquecer que existiam outros homens e outras mulheres no universo. Com apenas alguns beijos, a minha imaginação se tornou realidade e eu não sabia mais dizer se conseguiria sentir algo por qualquer outro ser humano.

Um Tentenssexual assumido. Ou quase isso...

Eu tenho medo de dizer na cara dela o que verdadeiramente sinto, assim como não consigo expor os meus conflitos internos para qualquer outro amigo. Os seus toques, os seus beijos e o meu nome sussurrado saindo de seus lábios rondavam minha mente noite após noite.

Nunca havia sentido um sentimento tão forte por outro ser humano e por motivos egoístas preferia guardar tudo para mim. 

E se Tenten não sente nada por mim e talvez não consiga falar nada por dó? Se eu tocar no assunto, como podemos resolver? Qual seria sua reação se eu contasse que a amo como uma namorada? E se a nossa amizade acabar? E se uma conversa piorar a situação? E se estragar o nosso sonho de estudar na Coreia? E os nossos amigos teriam que conviver com a nossa amizade fracassada para sempre?

Eu a sentia cada vez mais distante e era incapaz de mudar a situação.

Estávamos em um restaurante meio vazio de Hongdae, as três horas da manhã se aproximando e o aniversário de Tenten já havia terminado fazia tempo. Ouso dizer que a comemoração havia acabado antes mesmo de começar, com quatro jovens-adultos desanimados e cansados da universidade sentados em volta de uma mesa na terça-feira à noite. Eu sentia muito por ela, com certeza merecia uma festa com uma companhia mais animada.

— Nunca mais eu bebo. — comentei para ninguém em especial, empurrando a garrafa cheia para o outro lado. Naruto segurou meu ombro, também um pouco alterado, e riu na minha cara.

— Você fala isso toda vez, Neji. Não engana mais ninguém. — depois de me presentear com o seu bafo azedo de álcool e frango frito, virou-se para Tenten. Olhei para o outro lado, temendo encará-la e deixá-la sem graça. O loiro abraçou minha prima Hinata e sinalizou para a porta atrás de nós. — Acho que vamos embora, mas vocês podem ficar aqui e aproveitar um pouco mais.

Eles sabiam muito bem que recusaríamos a oferta. Não conseguíamos mais suportar ficar sozinhos daquela forma, era sufocante. 

— Está tudo bem para vocês? Algum dos dois trouxe a chave da porta da frente? — Hinata indagou um tanto temerosa, parecendo esperar que a surpreendêssemos. Seus olhos atentos pularam de mim para a morena de feição desanimada, e sorri sem graça pronto para sair voando dali também. Nós dois estávamos com as nossas chaves principais do goshiwon, aquelas que não precisaríamos levar em dupla, logo era fácil entender que... — Vocês não vieram juntos de novo, não é?

— Eu tinha umas coisas para fazer antes de voltar para o goshiwon, por isso não vim com ele. — a Mitsashi tentou se justificar, mas antes mesmo de terminar a fala, Uzumaki Naruto já estava praguejando e bufando.

— Vocês são inacreditáveis! Caralho Neji, vocês tiveram aula de coreano juntos e poderia ter a acompanhado, como sempre fazia. E caralho Tenten, o que custava vir junto com ele quando chegou no goshiwon? Por que veio sozinha? — a indignação na voz de Naruto foi tanta que comecei a temer por minha própria segurança. Mesmo alterado pelo álcool, parecia o mais lúcido sobre a situação. — Nós. Moramos. Juntos. Seus. Filhos. Da. Puta. — repetiu lentamente, deixando um silêncio tenso entre uma palavra e outra. — Vocês não cooperam, toda vez que saímos é assim. Eu não posso passar uma tarde diferente com a minha namorada, e longe dos dois, que essas pragas agem como se não fossem amigos há anos.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Minha prima nos encarava com desaprovação e um tanto de pena. Naruto parecia que ia explodir a qualquer segundo. Eu realmente nunca havia o visto tão tenso e incomodado. E nem Tenten tão quieta.

Havíamos tido uma aula rápida de coreano juntos, como sempre, mas cada um foi para um lado depois, pegando um metrô diferente. Chegamos quase no mesmo horário no goshiwon, contudo me arrumei rápido para sair antes da Tenten e evitar a deixar desconfortável durante o caminho, assim como tentava evitar que as lembranças nos afogassem novamente.

Como um acordo silencioso, de algo que fazíamos com frequência, fiquei esperando alguns metros antes do restaurante e quando a vi por perto, corri em sua direção e fingi que estávamos entrando juntos, assim Hinata e Naruto não se irritariam tanto.

Bom, não havia funcionado daquela vez.

— Quer saber? Chega! Eu sei que vocês odeiam que eu toque nesse assunto, mas já deu. Vocês são muito estranhos e eu não sei mais o que fazer, então…

— Ah não, você não vai fazer isso. — reclamou Tenten, enrolando-se minimamente com as palavras por conta do nervosismo. Seu pescoço e suas orelhas estavam começando a ficar vermelhos. Os olhos de Hinata estavam se arregalando aos poucos e ela tocou suavemente no braço do namorado, tentando impedi-lo de algo. Encarei-os confuso, começando a ficar nervoso também. Sobre o que eles estavam falando? O que eles sabiam que eu não sabia?

— Chega Tenten! — rebateu ainda irritado, cruzando os braços. Era raro ver Uzumaki Naruto bravo, então toda a situação de repente se tornou ainda mais séria. — Eu cansei disso. Amanhã vou mandar um e-mail para o programa fingindo ser um de vocês dois.

— Não vai adiantar.

— Óbvio que vai. Eu já te falei sobre a minha professora. O marido dela mudou completamente depois que foram lá.

— Grande coisa. Um caso em um milhão. Quem garante que vai funcionar?

— Se não funcionar, a gente tenta outra coisa. Só não aguento mais viver nessa situação.

— Eu vivo isso todo dia e não estou incomodada. Para de se intrometer!

— Mentirosa. Vocês dois não conversam e acha isso normal? Deixa de ser estranha, Mitsashi. Vocês eram inseparáveis e agora um não consegue esperar o outro para virem a uma porra de restaurante.

As palavras de Naruto e Tenten começavam a se misturar. Um respondia, o outro rebatia. Um comentava, o outro refutava. Eu apenas acompanhava o assunto sem entender nada, começando a me sentir enjoado e frustrado. Independente do que fosse, a bela morena de enfeites no cabelo não gostava, logo eu sentia que também não gostaria.

— O programa é transformador. — a voz de Hinata se sobressaiu na discussão, deixando-os calados. Tenten a encarou surpresa pela fala tão convicta e Naruto sorriu satisfeito, abraçando a namorada de lado, voltando ao estado “bêbado largado” de antes. — Antes de morarmos aqui você era viciada em assistir, amiga.

— Mas agora eu vejo a grande bobagem que é, não têm motivos válidos para nos expor assim. — tentou argumentar por último.

— Está decidido, então. — o loiro falou mole e sorridente, ignorando Tenten.

— O quê? Alguém me explica? — tive coragem de perguntar, agarrando a borda da mesa com força e me inclinando sobre ela. Estava cansado de acompanhar a conversa como um telespectador de uma partida de tênis. Meus neurônios pareciam ferver.

— Amanhã enviarei um e-mail para o programa explicando isso tudo.

— Qual programa? Por quê?

— Hello Counselor. Vocês vão ter que contar o que aconteceu para terem se tornado tão estranhos, seja por bem ou por mal.

Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios de Tenten. Frustração ou raiva, talvez; não saberia dizer com certeza porque sua atenção estava em mim.

Finalmente estava em mim e não no frango frito.

E eu não era capaz nem de respirar direito ou piscar como um ser humano normal. Eu sentia que havia desaprendido tudo com apenas aquele olhar penetrante e a informação recebida.

E aqui estou eu, com Hyuuga Hinata, em um dos camarins do famoso programa Hello Counselor, começando a surtar com toda a exposição que a nossa situação vai ter e temendo que as coisas se explodam de vez.

Desculpa por ser um covarde Tenten, eu queria ter resolvido essa situação mais facilmente.


	3. Programa tenso e meias-verdades

[MITSASHI TENTEN]

Quando Hinata nos convidou para jantar em seu quartinho ao final do corredor no dia seguinte, eu já podia imaginar que falaríamos sobre o maldito programa. E mesmo com os meus constantes protestos ao telefone, fui ignorada por ela.

Claro que Naruto saiu de sua aula mais cedo e ficou esperando como uma estátua na porta da escola de idiomas. Claro que ele deveria estar presente naquela noite tão importante. Claro que ele não poderia ficar de fora.

A viagem de metrô no começo foi silenciosa, o que não me espantava, contudo incomodava o Uzumaki mais do que deveria. Durante o trajeto ele tentava a todo custo nos fazer conversar baixinho, mas eu estava irritada demais e o Hyuuga parecia perdido em um mundo paralelo. Toda essa situação estranha só nos deixou mais calados e desconfortáveis durante o resto do trajeto.

Hinata já havia comentado comigo mais de mil vezes sobre o programa e até buscou histórias passadas para me mostrar, no entanto eu sempre fugia disso. Sentia que uma exposição dessa proporção apenas pioraria o nosso silêncio.

E por um momento me arrependi de todas as vezes que ri dos participantes do programa; das vezes em que eles não responderam as perguntas dos apresentadores ou não compareceram no dia. Como alguém, em sã consciência, aceita se expor e expor o seu problema daquela forma?

Eu sabia que não poderia contar em rede nacional coreana e conservadora os belos amassos que havia dado no meu (antes) melhor amigo e no sexo casual, então de que adiantaria ir até lá para contar metade da história? O que eu falaria?

Para fazê-la desistir da ideia simplesmente usava a mesma desculpa de que "acontece, não conseguimos mais conversar e está tudo bem".

Não, não estava tudo bem. Hinata sabia disso, eu sabia disso, Naruto sabia disso e Neji também sabia disso. Estava na cara que a situação estava saturada e ninguém mais aguentava nosso constrangimento. Estávamos estragando os nossos planos e o sonho de quatro amigos na Coreia do Sul.

O que podíamos fazer? Eu não sei.

Buda me ajude!

— Eles convivem o dia todo juntos e não conseguem conversar. Eles simplesmente não conversam e nem conseguem se olhar! — repetiu Naruto, cada vez mais exasperado. Contive um bufar de tédio com seu jeito desprendido. Ele amava ser o centro da atenções e com toda certeza estava amando a ideia de aparecer na televisão para uma grande parte dos telespectadores coreanos.

A mulher sorriu em entendimento e acenou, voltando a olhar para mim. Estávamos no estúdio da KBS há duas horas e eu não via a hora de ir embora. Quando fui delicadamente forçada a escrever a minha situação para o programa, eles me contataram em pouquíssimos dias e pareciam interessados demais em todos os meus problemas, porque fizeram perguntas até sobre os meus avós.

Porém, desde o dia em que retornaram dizendo que participaríamos do Hello Counselor, Hyuuga Neji afastou-se ainda mais de mim.

Ele poderia estar se sentindo culpado ou irritado. Eu não podia dizer com certeza o que o seu silêncio e distância significavam naquele momento, assim como não podia dizer com certeza o que o seu silêncio e distância significaram depois daquela fatídica noite.

Eu sentia que precisávamos conversar de verdade agora, estabelecer até que parte contaríamos e o que cada um sentia com isso. Mas eu não era capaz de olhar em seu rosto ou ficar ao seu lado quando os sentimentos dentro de mim me atropelavam desimpedidos. Eu não queria conversar apenas sobre o programa, eu queria entender o que havia acontecido naquela noite e por que tentávamos fugir tanto dela.

Eu queria entender o que ele sentiu e o que ele sentia. Eu queria saber se havia se arrependido ou se havia sido tão horrível assim. Eu queria saber se ele havia sentido o coração bater mais forte e os pés flutuarem em uma imensidão agradável, como eu senti. Eu queria saber tudo e ao mesmo tempo não queria porque se ele falasse, eu também teria que falar.

Talvez eu não estivesse tão preparada assim para expor meus pensamentos e desejos...

— E há algo mais que deseja contar? — perguntou a produtora terminando de escrever algumas coisas em uma pilha de papéis. Os olhos curiosos dela mais uma vez estavam grudados em mim, analisando cada reação minha.

Olhei assustada para o meu amigo, nem sequer por um segundo ponderando que deveria contar algo a mais; eu havia dito o básico e o necessário. Ele devolveu o meu olhar, mas parecia confuso. Sorri e neguei com a cabeça, respondendo um “não” baixo para a mulher.

Ficamos sozinhos novamente e meu pensamento voou até a sala ao lado, onde eu sabia que Hyuuga Neji estava sentado com a prima, tão ou mais tenso quanto eu.

— O próximo problema foi enviado por uma garota muito frustrada, vamos lá! — a apresentadora Youngja sempre fôra a minha preferida, no entanto naquele momento ela só me deixava mais aflita, e ouvi-la me deixava quase sem ar. Eu sabia que seria a nossa vez de aparecer e que não tinha mais saída; eu e Neji seríamos julgados por centenas de telespectadores por um problema que ninguém saberia como resolver a não ser nós dois. A mulher sorridente pegou a ficha e começou a ler com uma voz fina enquanto eu esperava nos bastidores para aparecer. — “Olá, meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten, tenho 22 anos e sou japonesa. Vim para a Coreia junto com os meus três melhores amigos para terminarmos os nossos respectivos cursos e estudar melhor o idioma. Tudo parecia perfeito, até que um dos meus melhores amigos, Hyuuga Neji, começou a me evitar. Não conseguimos mais ficar no mesmo lugar juntos, não conversamos mais e isso tudo está atrapalhando a amizade do nosso grupo. Temos muitas aulas juntos, contudo nos esquivamos tentando sempre sair em horários diferentes para nos evitarmos no metrô e nos corredores. Eu queria que vivêssemos uma experiência maravilhosa enquanto estudamos aqui na Coreia do Sul, mas não sei mais o que fazer para que voltemos a ser como antes. Nos ajudem, por favor!”.

A platéia aplaudiu e as minhas mãos começaram a suar.

— Vamos receber com alegria a nossa garota frustrada: Mitsashi Tenten. — com altos gritos e uma alta música, caminhei com a cabeça baixa até o escorregador e desci. Meu coração pulava no peito e eu sentia meu rosto pegar fogo.

Sentei no centro do palco após fazer uma reverência rápida para todos. Meus olhos, instintivamente, varreram a audiência a minha volta e depois encarei os meus amigos sorrindo para mim.

Bom, Naruto e Hinata sorriam.

Hyuuga Neji não.

Ele me encarava de volta com seriedade, como se o seu olhar me cravasse com várias lanças. Aquilo só piorou minha situação.

Naquele momento começou a cair a minha ficha que aquele programa, antes o meu preferido da Coreia, mais atrapalhava do que ajudava os casos.

— Vocês realmente não conversam? — perguntou Youngja me arrancando daquela troca de olhares estranha bem a tempo, antes que eu desistisse de tudo e fugisse dali.

— Bem pouco. — respondi um tanto baixo. Ela concordou, simpática.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu não sei. De repente paramos de conversar e senti que não éramos mais os mesmos de antes. — uma meia-verdade que pareceu deixar todo mundo satisfeito.

Havia acontecido algo? Sim.

Eu tinha 98% de certeza de que era culpa da noite cheia de beijos na qual havíamos nos entregado um para o outro. E os 2% restantes não importavam muito porque variavam entre: Neji foi substituído ou é um super agente secreto em uma missão ou um príncipe de um reino distante que precisa convencer os pais de que sou a plebéia certa para ele.

A minha mente criativa ajudava muito a não me deixar mais louca.

— Por que vocês quatro moram juntos? Queriam dividir os gastos? Estudavam juntos?

— Na verdade dividimos o mesmo goshiwon e algumas contas importantes, como de internet e de comida. Nós quatro sempre fomos muito unidos, tínhamos o sonho de viajar juntos, e a bolsa de estudos para a Coreia encaixou perfeitamente com os nossos interesses.

— Deve ter sido divertido poder dividir mais tempo com os seus melhores amigos.

— Sinceramente, foi como um sonho realizado quando começamos a escolher um lugar agradável e próximo da universidade. Nós queríamos mais independência e conseguimos isso juntos. — os apresentadores fizeram barulhos de entendimento e sorriram. Eu estava sendo sincera. Muito sincera nessa parte. Eu deixava as palavras fluírem como se estivesse com amigos, como se tudo estivesse bem e como se eu não estivesse falando sobre algo que me incomodava até na alma.

Não ousei olhar para meus amigos novamente porque poderia perder a coragem momentânea.

— Vocês estudam o quê? — indagou Chanwoo.

— Eu estou estudando Relações Internacionais. — em seguida apontei para os três na platéia conforme ia falando, ainda sem olha-los diretamente. — Hinata e Naruto estudam Biologia do Mar. Neji faz Ciência da Computação.

Conforme o tempo passava, eu era bombardeada por perguntas, mas respondia com muita tranquilidade, por um momento esquecendo que não queria estar ali desde o começo e havia fugido de todas as investidas de Naruto para enviar o problema ao programa. É algum tipo de mágica? Estou drogada? Bêbada?

Talvez seja a falta de conversar com alguém sobre o problema ou a vontade imensa de mudar a situação sem saber como. Qualquer conselho serviria naquela hora e já que estava afundando, que fosse ouvindo algo útil.

— E o que mais te irrita nele? — Dongyup bateu em meu ombro delicadamente, fazendo com que eu o encarasse. A questão tinha muitas respostas possíveis, entretanto poucas delas poderiam ser ditas no programa. Antes que eu pudesse responder, o apresentar me interrompeu com um sorriso. — Oh, você é muito bonita! Tem certeza de que ele não se apaixonou por você e tem medo de contar?

Puxei o ar para dentro com tanta força que acabei engasgando. A platéia dividia os olhos entre mim e ele, mas muito mais no show que eu havia acabado de dar. Youngja afagou as minhas costas com carinho, tentando me passar força enquanto eu recuperava o fôlego e me preparava para a resposta que viria.

— Obrigada, mas não acho que seja o caso. — retruquei constrangida e incerta. No meu caso, era isso: bobamente apaixonada e covardemente fugindo de uma confissão amorosa. No caso dele, não tinha certeza de nada. — Quando nossa amizade ficou estranha ele começou a me evitar, fez novas amigos e nunca está por perto. Sempre está em baladas e festas. Isso nos afastou cada vez mais, eu acho.

— Ah, quando você coloca assim parece ser bem chato. Você não acha que está apenas com ciúmes dos novos amigos dele? — brincou Youngja e eu só consegui rir de nervoso. Neji provavelmente não sabia o quão incomodada eu estava com as suas aventuras noturnas.

— Não, definitivamente não. Todos temos outros amigos além do nosso grupo, em sua maioria outros japoneses e bolsistas. Mas essas novas amizades dele não parecem combinar muito com o seu estilo, entende? Não o reconheço quando está com eles.

— Com certeza entendemos. É como se vocês não fossem melhores amigos há anos e ele fosse outra pessoa, deixando vocês dois ainda mais distantes. Você pode ter mudado também e só saberemos o que está acontecendo se conversarmos. — completou Taegyun abrindo os braços e em seguida olhou para a platéia. — Algo deve ter acontecido e estamos aqui hoje para discutir sem medo. Vamos conhecer e escutar a outra parte da história. Hyuuga Neji, nos dê um “olá” e explique o que se passa no seu coração!

Ok, tudo estava indo razoavelmente bem e com aquele conjunto de frases eu pude sentir todo o medo voltar; não queria que cavássemos a própria cova da nossa falida amizade em rede nacional, eu queria apenas uma faísca de esperança para nós.


	4. Desculpas aflitas e promessas amanhecidas

[HYUUGA NEJI]

Quando meu nome foi chamado e meu rosto pálido apareceu no telão senti que a minha alma deixou o meu corpo por míseros segundos; o meu estômago bateu no chão e o coração retumbou na cabeça. Eu não sabia que poderia ficar mais branco do que já era.

Fiz uma reverência desajeitada e quase derrubei o microfone no processo, causando risadas maldosas na platéia.

— Está nervoso Neji? — indagou um dos apresentadores, que eu acreditava ser o tal de Dongyup, com um sorriso divertido no rosto redondo.

— Um pouco.

— Então assume que tem culpa no cartório?! — forcei uma risada para acompanhar o resto, mas com certeza era perceptível o meu desconforto. Agarrei alguns cabelos da nuca e deixei o riso morrer de repente, fechando minha cara. Olhei para Tenten por uns segundos, perdendo-me em sua beleza extraordinária e agradável como um bobo apaixonado.

— Você sabia que a sua amiga tinha todas essas mágoas guardadas no peito? — perguntou outro homem, aquele eu sabia que se chamava Chanwoo por já ter o visto em outros programas, ao mesmo tempo em que batia com a mão esquerda no próprio coração. Acompanhei o gesto enquanto engolia em seco.

— Sim. — a resposta pareceu deixar grande parte dos presentes em choque. Tudo bem, talvez tenha soado como se eu fosse um filho da puta. Quero dizer… Realmente um tremendo filho da puta sem sentimentos.

— E você não faz nada para mudar isso?

— Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu queria voltar a conversar como antes, a amizade dela é muito importante para mim. — “e o amor também”, entretanto resolvi não acrescentar aquele detalhe à minha fala.

— Isso é tão confuso! Vocês parecem querer conversar, mas não conseguem. O que te impede de fazer isso?

— Eu sempre sinto que estou atrapalhando. Ela estuda muito e está sempre ocupada com os livros, eu não quero ser algum tipo de distração.

— Pelo que ela disse, toda noite você está fora. Tem algum outro motivo para fazer isso? Você gosta de sair tanto assim?

— Não sei. Às vezes é bom para espairecer. — senti-me fechando aos poucos em minha própria concha, todo a vontade que eu havia juntado para falar publicamente sobre o problema estava descendo pelo ralo. Ideia idiota estar ali! — Sei que ela não gosta muito de ir para baladas, então não a convido para que não acabe indo forçada.

Tenten claramente não gostava de minhas saídas noturnas e eu não tirava sua razão, nem eu mesmo gostava, contudo era única forma de escapar de tudo o que eu sentia quando encarava a minha própria cama e lembrava dos seus beijos.

Como eu podia ser tão covarde? Onde estava com a cabeça?

— Vocês conseguem apontar algum momento em específico onde sentiram que as coisas haviam mudado?

— Acho que foi um processo gradual, aos poucos foi acontecendo sem que nos déssemos conta. Não lembro de nada que tenha acontecido! — respondeu Tenten antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca. O pânico estampado em seus lindos olhos amendoados enquanto apertava a almofada em seu colo.

— Uma briga, talvez? Alguma coisa que um fez e o outro não gostou? — insistiu Dongyup comprimindo os olhos, parecia desconfiado.

— Não mesmo, nada me vem à mente. Da minha parte não há nada do tipo. Neji nunca me fez nada.

Os olhares se voltaram para mim mais uma vez e dei de ombros, uma pequena gota de suor fazendo o caminho sinuoso da minha nuca até as minhas costas.

— Não lembro de nada do tipo também.

Suspirei desanimado e o foco da conversa mudou em poucos segundos com Youngja apontando para os dois ansiosos ao meu lado.

— Os amigos acompanham a situação de perto, sejam bem-vindos. Como é para vocês todo esse silêncio entre eles?

A audiência fez barulhos diversos quando Hinata e Naruto apareceram no telão. O loiro sorria brilhante, como se fosse uma estrela de cinema, enquanto minha prima balançava as pernas inquieta.

— Eu queria que eles voltassem a ser como antes ou que pelo menos nos contassem o que se passa com eles. — a voz baixa de Hinata estava ainda mais silenciosa, como se temesse algo. — Nunca escondemos segredos uns dos outros. O nosso grupo já é pequeno e agora parece que está ainda mais fragmentado.

Oh, merda… Era como uma bola de neve dos infernos, cada vez adicionando mais arrependimento em minha mente pesada.

— Vocês se recordam de algum dia em que essa estranheza realmente passou dos limites? — Chanwoo perguntou, cutucando a ferida mais um pouco.

— Eu e Hinata temos aula de coreano juntos no horário da manhã enquanto Neji e Tenten tem no horário da tarde. Um dia ela saiu tarde da aula de coreano, muito tarde, mas ele não foi capaz de esperá-la, deixando-a sozinha nas ruas. Ficamos muito preocupados aquele dia, porém ele mesmo só voltou de balada na manhã seguinte, não parecia muito preocupado com ela. — explicou o loiro e precisei de muita calma para não piorar a situação, mantendo a faceta calma e não revirando os olhos ou bufando.

— Não foi bem assim. — comecei a explicar antes que alguém me acusasse mais ainda. — Ela estava com outro colega de classe e não havia perigo nenhum, não vi motivos para esperá-la naquele dia.

— Você poderia ter ao menos ligado para ela, idiota! Não se deixa amigos para trás e você sabe bem disso. Nunca deixamos um dos nossos. — reclamou o loiro e senti como se estivesse discutindo com uma criança de três anos. Ele falava como se fôssemos parte de uma seita.

Contudo não era como se estivesse completamente errado. Não estava e odiava ter que admitir isso para mim mesmo. Como se eu precisasse de mais culpa em meus ombros… Eu já sabia do quão idiota era.

— Na verdade, Neji mandou várias mensagens para mim naquela noite. — quando Hinata falou em meu favor fiquei dividido entre o alívio e a vergonha. Pude sentir Naruto murchar ao meu lado, talvez por ter “esquecido” de contar aquele detalhe e por sua namorada ter tirado toda a atenção de si. Também senti os olhos da Mitsashi me queimando, assim como os olhos de todos os outros. Abaixei a cabeça e comecei a brincar com o microfone. — Foi errado tê-la deixado para trás, mesmo acompanhada, e não ter falado diretamente com Tenten, mas ele ficou me importunando desesperado até que ela estivesse segura em seu quarto. Depois até comprou alguns doces para que ela comesse no café da manhã no dia seguinte, mas pediu para que eu entregasse e fingisse que eu havia comprado.

Tudo estava muito silencioso, ninguém ousava interromper nossas discussões e histórias. Os apresentadores balançavam a cabeça ora ou outra, mas se mantinham quietos. Isso me deixava ainda mais amedrontado.

— Meses atrás Neji acabou se machucando e precisou ir às pressas para o hospital. Ficou três dias internado até conseguirem colocar o braço dele no lugar e todos os dias que íamos visitá-lo, Tenten ficava do lado de fora do quarto. Nunca entrou para ver como ele estava e não foi conosco buscá-lo quando ele recebeu alta. — continuou Naruto com o tom de voz voltando à exasperação. Não evitei revirar os olhos, ele só estava ali para ver o circo pegar fogo e contar metade das histórias. Estava pior do que as minhas meias-verdades.

— Hinata, tem algo a acrescentar? — inquiriu Chanwoo como uma forma de brincadeira, mas o que arrancou ainda mais risadas foi a minha prima assentindo positivamente e empurrando o namorado com o ombro, como se pedisse para ele calar a boca.

— Tenten tinha uma prova muito importante no dia que meu primo recebeu alta e ela tem pavor de hospitais. Foi muito difícil para ela conseguir ir até o quarto naqueles dias, mas sempre perguntava por ele várias vezes quando o horário de visitas acabava e ficava observando na porta o tempo todo, mesmo que tremendo um pouco. Quando Neji voltou ao goshiwon, ela havia preparado um jantar muito gostoso e deixado algumas comidas no quarto dele para que não fizesse muita força para ir até a cozinha.

— Desculpa, mas eu preciso rir disso tudo. Vocês dois são hilários. — Dongyup apontou para os dois ao meu lado, em seguida para mim e Tenten. — E esses outros dois são muito estranhos!

Levantei a cabeça e coloquei os fios soltos atrás das orelhas, sentindo-me quente com toda a situação. Eu só queria ir embora.

— Acho que ouvimos o suficiente, mas quero fazer algo antes de terminarmos. — Youngja subiu até onde eu estava com rapidez e me puxou até o centro do palco, não fui capaz de oferecer qualquer resistência. Havia tanto sangue circulando nas minhas bochechas que eu sentia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Em poucos segundos, a mulher fez Tenten parar em minha frente e juntou nossas mãos que não seguravam os microfones. A mão delicada dela parecia tão gelada e úmida quanto a minha. — Quero que peçam desculpas um para o outro e prometam melhorar daqui para frente. Independente do que houve, vocês são amigos e dois jovens-adultos capazes de passar por cima disso. Não deixe que nada acabe com a amizade e esse sonho bonito de vocês quatro.

Olhei para a morena dos cabelos belamente presos, que também me olhava, e arrisquei um sorrisinho confiante. Ela pareceu surpresa quando retribuiu.

Eu sentia muitíssimo por estarmos naquela situação.

— Me desculpa Tenten. Eu serei um melhor companheiro de aulas e um melhor amigo daqui para frente. Vamos voltar a ser como éramos, eu sinto muita falta da sua amizade…

— Me desculpa Neji, eu vou me esforçar para que tudo volte a ser como antes. Você mora no meu coração, sempre morou.

Apertei as mãos dela mais entre as minhas. O meu coração latejava e retumbava no peito com as suas palavras.

— É isso que vocês precisam fazer! Vocês precisam se esforçar para que exista harmonia. Os dois precisam ser mais sinceros, dizendo de verdade tudo o que acontece, só assim a amizade será como antes. Talvez até melhor. — aconselhou Dongyup com uma expressão séria. Concordei como um idiota, balançando a cabeça várias vezes enquanto me soltava do aperto de nossas mãos e corria de volta para o banco. A atenção ficou pouco em mim porém, para o meu alívio.

Fazia tanto tempo que não nos olhávamos como havíamos sido forçados a fazer. Foi como se vários elefantes pisassem no meu estômago e abelhas picassem cada parte do meu corpo. Uma junção de reações tão estranhas, no entanto ao mesmo tempo tão boas e seguras que me deixavam fora de mim.

Porque apenas Mitsashi Tenten me causava isso.

— Ele te deu a palavra de que será um amigo melhor e você deve se esforçar também…

A partir dali não consegui prestar atenção em mais nada. Meus olhos se mantiveram fixos nos meus pés e minhas mãos suadas se apertavam tanto que começaram a doer, no entanto eu não desfiz aquela posição até a hora de podermos ir embora.

O problema principal – que apenas eu e Tenten tínhamos conhecimento – continuava intocável e inalcançável.

Uzumaki Nauruto mantinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, de minuto em minuto se elogiando por ter tido a brilhante ideia de nos levar até o público tentando contaminar a silenciosa Hyuuga Hinata com a sua animação. E mesmo que Tenten retrucasse de uma forma estranhamente mais mal-humorada do que nunca que toda aquela palhaçada não havia mudado nada – o que me doía um pouco ouvir, por mais verdadeiro que fosse –, ele fingia não escutar nada e continuava se colocando em um pedestal.

A van, que havia nos levado até o programa e agora nos devolvia ao goshiwon, parecia cada vez mais apertada e sufocante. Tenten estava sentada do meu lado no banco de trás e poucos centímetros nos separavam. Sua mão esquerda estava jogada no banco e precisei conter muito o impulso de pegá-la entre as minhas ao mesmo tempo que abria todo o meu coração para ela.

Por mais irritante e tenso que tenha sido, talvez o programa tenha acendido algo mais dentro de mim. Eu quero mudar essa situação; nós podemos ser amigos mesmo que ela me rejeite, certo?

Pior do que está não pode ficar...

— Preciso contar algo para vocês. — joguei a frase no ar interrompendo a sessão de amor próprio de Naruto.

Hinata, que ia no banco a nossa frente, virou a cabeça lentamente em minha direção e o loiro fez o mesmo. Como se fosse um filme de terror, todos os olhos me queimavam, de todas as direções possíveis. Jurei que fariam uma careta de susto a qualquer instante e abririam a porta da van para fugir.

Não foi o que aconteceu, eles só ficaram me encarando com certa ansiedade em seus olhos.

— Bom, não só eu. A Tenten também precisa.

— Eu!?

— Aconteceu sim uma coisa para que ficássemos… Estranhos. — ignorei a agitação crescente da morena ao meu lado. Ela suspirou fundo algumas vezes, provavelmente pensando se valeria à pena me matar naquele instante ou depois. — Nós… Eu… Bom… Aconteceu, não é? Esse tipo de coisa acontece. O momento parecia certo e aconteceu. Foi rápido, mas...

— Vocês transaram, então? — perguntou Uzumaki com tranquilidade, não mais me encarando, no entanto um sorriso maldoso tremia o canto de seus lábios.

— Eu falei! Eu sabia! — comemorava Hinata como uma criança, batendo palmas.

— O quê? — berrou Tenten, agarrando o banco e se contorcendo. — Como…?

— Eu devia ter apostado… — murmurou o loiro após um tempo apreensivo onde minha prima ria baixinho e a moreno ao meu lado surtava. Arregalei os olhos e pulei até seu banco, mesmo que o cinto me impedisse de fazer muito. Agora sim a careta de susto havia aparecido. Tentei manter a seriedade enquanto mirava no fundo dos seus olhos azuis também arregalados.

— Apostado o quê?

— Isso. — seu dedo indicador viajou de mim até a Mitsashi várias vezes. Senti meu rosto todo pinicar e ferver. — Eu já tinha comentado com a Hinata que a proximidade de vocês não era só amizade. Eu só tenho cara de tonto, mas não sou. — Naruto riu muito. Riu de verdade. Riu até as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Riu até ficar sem fôlego e quase fez nossas cabeças explodirem com o som irritante que saía de sua boca. Ainda um pouco ofegante, continuou: — Nós imaginamos que vocês contariam o que aconteceu uma hora ou outra, mas não imaginamos que precisaríamos ir até a droga de um programa de televisão para que isso acontecesse.

— Acharam que não percebíamos os olhares que trocavam? Devo dizer que vocês foram além da expectativa de todos. — confessou a Hyuuga, sangue do meu sangue, falando tais atrocidades na minha cara. Como eles puderam…?

— Qual expectativa? — indagou Tenten, finalmente se pronunciando corretamente.

— Vocês querem sinceridade? — quem respondeu foi Naruto, que ainda mantinha um leve riso preso em sua boca. Na verdade não sabíamos se queríamos, porque toda a sinceridade deles até aquele momento havia sido traumatizante. Mesmo assim gememos um “sim” sofrido em uníssono. — A expectativa era que vocês aparecessem algum dia dizendo que estavam namorando, isso quando ainda estávamos no Japão, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Depois achamos que o clima da Coreia ajudaria no romance, mas de repente ficaram estranhos, então foi fácil entender que tinha acontecido algo.

— Depois de tantos anos com aquele chove e não molha, foi um tanto decepcionante ver os dois tão distantes. Achei que finalmente teríamos vários encontros duplos. — Hinata soava sincera como nunca, olhando para nós com um sorriso maternal e acolhedor. — Vocês esconderam bem da gente.

— Só que não. — completou o maldito loiro, voltando a rir como uma hiena. Senti meu rosto todo se apertar e arrisquei uma olhadela para a morena ao meu lado, que já me encarava com desespero. Dei de ombros como se não me importasse, porém era certeza que não poderíamos fugir de uma conversa agora.

— Se vocês sabiam por que não falaram nada? Evitaria todo esse trabalho! — explodiu a Mitsashi, de novo se agarrando ao banco e se contorcendo. Achei que teria uma parada cardíaca em poucos minutos ali mesmo.

— Não podíamos afirmar nada, por mais que estivesse na cara. E provavelmente vocês dariam um jeito de fugir do assunto, como sempre fazem. O programa foi uma boa saída.

— Eu só não consigo entender o motivo para vocês ficarem estranhos assim. A amizade e o amor de vocês é mais forte do que qualquer insegurança que tenham. Como deixaram chegar a esse ponto? — comentou Naruto e eu o soltei, finalmente. Ele suspirou em alívio, logo arrumando sua roupa amassada. — Se vocês estão apaixonados, o que fica muito claro para quem vê de fora, é só deixar tudo seguir o fluxo.

Eu estava realmente sem palavras com toda a situação. O verdadeiro Hello Counselor parecia ter acabado de acontecer dentro do carro e não na KBS horas atrás.

— Agora vocês aprenderam que não podem e nem conseguem esconder nada da gente, não é?

— Vocês são dois bizarros! — sibilei entredentes, cruzando os braços e olhando para a estrada escura.

Meu dedo sofreu até digitar a senha certa do meu pequeno quarto, tanto por estar suado quanto por minha agitação. Tenten parecia estar enfrentando a mesma situação, suas mãos tremiam visivelmente. Estávamos sozinhos no corredor silencioso, Naruto e Hinata haviam voado até os seus quartos sem nem mesmo um “boa noite”.

— O que acha de conversarmos melhor amanhã de manhã? — perguntei com a voz baixa, parado na porta aberta. A morena estava de frente para mim e parecia esperar por minhas palavras havia um tempo. — Eu acho melhor, mas antes preciso saber… Podemos tentar de novo?

A sombra de um sorriso brincou em sua face, subindo até os olhos. Sozinhos ali, mais uma vez, imaginei o que aconteceria se eu a beijasse de novo? Era o que eu mais queria… Eu queria amar Tenten e queria ser amado por ela, mais do que o clássico amor de amigos.

— Boa noite pequeno gênio. — o apelido que eu odiava, e que não ouvia há anos sair de seus lábios, acendeu algo em mim. Poderia ter ficado irritado com a provocação fajuta como ficava antes, no entanto só pude sorrir. Ali estava a resposta...

Nós poderíamos tentar de novo. E de novo. E de novo, se necessário.

Tenten finalmente se permitiu sorrir alegre e deu uma batidinha no meu braço antes de caminhar até o seu quartinho. Suspirei fundo, como um adolescente virgem e iludido, antes de responder com a minha melhor voz aliviada:

— Boa noite Ten.


	5. Reflexo adorável e colchão macio

[MITSASHI TENTEN]

O cheiro delicioso de carne penetrava o meu quartinho por todas as frestas existentes; a minha barriga roncou mais uma vez em resposta, ansiosa para ser preenchida. Fazia algumas horas que eu estava acordada, mas sem coragem nenhuma de sair da cama. Os moradores do goshiwon não costumavam cozinhar muito, entretanto o cheiro estava de matar e me fazia salivar como um cachorro.

— Tenten... — meu nome foi chamado com calma e sentei no mesmo instante, jogando as pernas para o lado e abrindo a porta na mesma velocidade. Toda a minha preguiça sendo substituída pela curiosidade (e fome também). Neji sorriu assim que entrou em meu campo de visão. — Boa tarde! Dormiu bem?

— Boa tarde, dormi sim e você? — a sua animação começava a me contagiar. Eu não entendia o tipo de feitiço que havia caído em nós, contudo não reclamaria.

— Dormi muito bem. — deu um passo para o lado e sai do quarto, entendendo o que ele queria. Parei então no meio do corredor e na sua frente. O cheiro ainda mais convidativo do lado de fora. Era ele quem estava cozinhando? — Resolvi preparar algo diferente, espero que goste.

— Você sabe que eu amo carne, obrigada por isso. — comentei assim que sentamos na mesa. Desde a toalha nova e bordada até os pratos cheios de comida… Tudo parecia ter saído diretamente de algum filme. Estava lindo. Realmente lindo.

Não fazia ideia de onde ele havia arranjado todos aqueles enfeites e acessórios chiques, todavia estava feliz pelo progresso que estávamos fazendo.

Os seus claros olhos observavam cada movimento meu. Eu podia sentir tudo queimar sob seus olhos críticos e tentava não fugir dali, como antes faria.

Enfiei o primeiro pedaço fumegante na boca e não consegui conter o gemido de satisfação. Estava divino, como algo feito por um chefe de cozinha muito profissional e experiente. Neji sorriu contente e continuou a comer com mais avidez.

Por alguns minutos apenas a paz e o barulho que fazíamos para comer preencheram o ambiente. Era como se tudo estivesse voltando à normalidade, como se não existisse um passado conturbado ou um sentimento ardente dentro de mim. Bom, talvez nem tudo fosse realmente normal como antes.

Era inegável o que sentia. Era inegável o desejo. Era inegável o amor. Mas, por mais óbvio que às vezes possa parecer, é preciso “colocar os pingos nos i’s”. Se o Hyuuga comilão à minha frente não demonstrava querer algo comigo, eu precisava seguir em frente. Eu sabia que podia conviver com esse amor unilateral e superá-lo o quanto antes.

Pelo menos eu achava que conseguia. Tanto pelo meu bem quanto pelo bem da nossa renovada amizade. Não podíamos deixar que alguma pendência colocasse em risco – mais uma vez – o que estávamos tentando reconstruir.

E se voltássemos com o constrangimento e o silêncio, Uzumaki Naruto com certeza nos mataria.

— Por que você me beijou? — peguei-me fazendo aquela pergunta entre um pedaço de carne com alface e um gole de soju. Escapuliu!

— Oh… A-Acho… — pigarreou e tossiu umas três vezes antes de continuar. A ansiedade fazendo as pontas dos meus dedos formigarem. — Foi do momento, pareceu ce-certo. Eu me sinto na obrigação de pedir desculpa… Não, perdão! Eu preciso pedir perdão por ter feito tudo isso com a nossa amizade. A culpa foi minha e eu sinto muito por isso.

É, aquilo doeu. Tudo doeu mais do que deveria.

O seu olhar perdido no chão da cozinha, suas mãos inquietas em cima de mesa e a sua culpa doeram. Os beijos não aconteceram sozinhos ou ele não se lembrava que eu havia retribuído? Não uma vez, porém diversas.

Eu havia tirado a sua roupa, arranhado as suas costas largas e entrelaçado minhas pernas em volta do seu corpo quente. Havíamos feito em conjunto, ninguém havia sido obrigado a nada.

— A culpa foi minha também, Neji. Acho que nós dois estávamos bem errados, ainda mais por passar tanto tempo fugindo desse assunto.

O rosto dele estava tão contorcido que perdeu a feição, então decidi não insistir no tópico. O pedido de desculpa foi convincente e esclarecedor o suficiente. Vamos seguir em frente, nós dois. O passado é passado.

— Acontece, não é? Assim como Naruto disse: “a amizade e o amor de vocês é mais forte do que isso, blá-blá-blá”. — brincou, afinando a voz e gesticulando de um modo exagerado. Acompanhei sua risada, no entanto de um jeito mais nervoso. O ambiente não parecia mais tão leve quanto antes e eu me forçava a superar o constrangimento. — É muito bom poder conversar com você de novo. Você é a minha melhor amiga e não quero te perder.

Eu sabia que havia prometido seguir em frente, no entanto eu não estava preparada para o impacto daquela frase.

Sim, somos melhores amigos e não queremos nos perder. Mas uma vozinha insistente na minha cabeça se sentia infeliz por sermos “apenas” isso.

— Digo o mesmo. Você é o melhor amigo que qualquer ser humano poderia querer.

Neji sorriu de um jeito estranho e evitou me olhar quando levantou da cadeira para retirar os pratos da mesa. Seria um sorriso de nervoso também?

— Quer convidar a Hinata e o Naruto?

Alguns assuntos banais e algumas risadas sinceras mais tarde, estávamos sentados na pequena cama do quarto dele, decidindo o que fazer.

— Eles devem estar estudando ou dormindo, duvido que venham.

— Vamos sair então? — indagou Neji apoiado na parede. Seu olhar relanceou até a tela do seu celular e depois voltou para mim. Uma de suas mãos pousada em minha perna fazendo leves carinhos e eu jurava que a qualquer momento o meu corpo entraria em combustão espontânea. — Estou pensando em sair daqui a pouco.

— Hoje é quarta, eu tenho aula amanhã cedo. Você também.

— Não, não quero ir à uma balada. Nem deve ter nada aberto a essa hora. — riu baixo e acompanhei com um sorriso. Tão lindo. — Eu achei que você… Sei lá… Talvez pudéssemos sair para andar por aí sem rumo, assim como fazíamos antes. Explorar as partes da Coreia do Sul que ainda não foram exploradas.

— Perfeito! Vou me trocar.

Voei até o meu pequeno quarto e entrei no banheirinho, me despindo no meio do caminho e deixando as roupas todas espalhadas pela cama. O sorriso permanecia no meu rosto, mesmo que um pouco abatido pelas esperanças falsas que eu havia criado e haviam sido pisoteadas. Eu sobreviveria.

Saí do banho rápido, animada pelos velhos – não tão velhos – tempos que reviveríamos e evitando me afundar em algum tipo de pensamento que me deixasse esquisita. Corri até o armário e escolhi o conjunto de roupas mais confortável e leve possível, logo enfiando os tênis no pé e me enchendo de perfume.

Estava dedicando um pouco mais de cuidado e capricho na frente do espelho, para um penteado bonito em meus cabelos, quando Hyuuga Neji apareceu atrás de mim. Sorri um pouco mais, mexendo as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

Essa era a vantagem e desvantagem de nós quatro termos as mesmas senhas nas portas.

— Posso ser sincero?

— Sempre deve ser. Diga… — respondi um tanto curiosa fazendo menção de virar em sua direção, porém suas mãos me seguraram firme no lugar.

— Eu acho que prefiro ficar aqui hoje. — segredou-me sorridente, passando então o braço por minhas costas e aproximando nossos corpos. Ficamos lado a lado, grudados e nos observando pelo pequeno espelho. Ele estava diferente, eu não sabia apontar o que ou o por que, mas eu sentia que estava. Talvez fosse pelo contato repentino ou a conexão intensa dos nossos olhos.

Não demorou muito para que eu entendesse o quê estava diferente. Em questão de segundos toda a situação mudou, me bagunçando ainda mais, de todas as formas possíveis.

E era uma bagunça maravilhosa.

— Eu cansei de fugir, então… Você vai ficar brava se eu te beijar de novo? — sussurrou no meu ouvido e arregalei os olhos, virando o pescoço para encará-lo diretamente. Meus lábios foram capturados pelos seus assim que teve a chance, depois que eu sinalizei negativamente com a cabeça. Suspirei afobada, ajeitando-me melhor e levando as mãos até a barra de seu moletom. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo e não queria entender. Se aquilo era uma retribuição dos meus sentimentos por ele, eu não poderia estar mais feliz e realizada.

Nossas bocas se chocavam com desespero e agitação, focadas apenas em aproveitar o máximo de contato possível, mesmo que o beijo não estivesse tão sincronizado como deveria estar. Hyuuga começou a caminhar para o lado, saindo do banheiro e parando ao lado da minha cama. Desgrudamos nossos lábios e Neji me manteve entre seus braços, ofegante.

— Eu não quero mais fingir que não sinto nada. Você é… Você é perfeita. Eu preciso de você, Tenten.

— Eu não vou te impedir. — retruquei firme, me jogando contra seu rosto mais uma vez. Minha língua explorou sua boca sem pressa, aproveitando cada segundo daquela união. Puxei um pedaço do seu moletom fazendo menção de puxá-lo para cima; logo ele estava voando pelo quartinho e se perdendo no meio da bagunça. As mãos em minhas costas fizeram mais pressão e assim nossos corpos estavam colados, sentindo cada centímetro um do outro. Dentro de mim eu já sabia que não seriam apenas beijos naquele momento; nós passaríamos dos "limites" mais uma vez e nenhum dos dois parecia hesitante com a constatação, apenas felizes com a ideia.

As dúvidas e perguntas que antes insistiam em rodar a minha mente, haviam se explodido; o moreno parecia certo e confiante sobre o que fazia, eu também.

Desviei meu foco para o ar que começava a faltar em meus pulmões. Afastei minha boca e aproximei meus lábios do seu pescoço, deixando uma trilha de mordidas até o seu ombro descoberto. Neji tremeu levemente.

— Essa blusa é minha. — comentou entre uma lufada profunda de ar e outra, segurando a barra da minha camiseta preta do Jack Chan. Senti minha pele arrepiar com o frio do quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que minhas costas se mantinham quentes pelas mãos que ali estavam. Sorri. — Mas acho que combina mais com o chão.

Subi as mordidas até o seu lóbulo esquerdo e suguei-o com calma. Neji gemeu baixo e levou uma das mãos até a minha bunda, apertando-a com vontade. Respondi ao ato com uma mordida mais forte. Aproveitei o seu momento de distração e empurrei-o para que caísse na minha cama. Ele me olhou com mais seriedade e tirei alguns segundos para observar o conjunto daquela obra.

O quarto ainda estava escuro e pouca iluminação vinha da janela fechada, contudo os mínimos raios solares fracos que conseguiam passar pelas frestas da madeira tingiam o corpo de Neji com perfeição. Os cabelos compridos e bagunçados cobriam parte de sua testa enrugada em expectativa, e os lábios vermelhos apertavam-se ansiosos. Sua língua os umedecia desejosamente enquanto a mão direita segurava a minha própria, fazendo carinhos circulares e quentes.

Se alguém perguntasse um momento que eu gostaria de eternizar na memória, eu responderia sem hesitação que seria esse, como uma idiota apaixonada.

Hyuuga Neji tão entregue e ansioso por mim.

Antes que eu, porém, pudesse me inclinar para fazer algo, ele segurou a minha cintura e inverteu as nossas posições.

— Eu quero compensar por ter sido um idiota esses últimos tempos. Você merece só o melhor e eu quero te fazer bem.

Sorri extasiada, puxando-o novamente até que nossas bocas se chocassem. Neji partiu o beijo aos poucos e capturou um pedaço do meu pescoço exposto, sugando-o. Em seguida desceu mais os beijos, chegando até a minha barriga e em seguida até as coxas.

Por um momento nossos olhos ficaram conectados absorvendo todo a situação e admirando todos os sentimentos que passavam através deles. Depois não fui capaz de mantê-los abertos, incapaz de processar com clareza todos os choques e explosões por cada parte do meu corpo.

Era um sensação indescritível; os seus toques, os seus beijos e o seu calor mais uma vez em contato comigo. Eu me sentia cuidada, eu me sentia amada.

Os sons escapavam sem que eu me desse conta, uma reação natural ao prazer que eu estava sentindo. Era quase inacreditável que a situação estivesse se repetindo – um ano depois –, mas naquele momento algo era diferente: a certeza do que fazíamos e os sentimentos expostos.

Diferente da primeira vez, um sabia da intenção verdadeira do outro. Um tinha certeza da vontade do outro.

E estávamos dispostos a fazer melhor daquela vez.

Neji parou o que fazia ofegante e abri os meus olhos mais uma vez, buscando pelos dele. Um brilho sutil brincava em seus olhos claros, refletindo o mesmo brilho que com certeza havia nos meus. Algumas gotas de suor molhavam sua testa e seu peito, mais uma vez fiquei encantada com a vista.

Sentei no colchão e a cama rangeu embaixo de mim. Não contive o sorriso malicioso ao imaginar que ouviria aquele barulho mais vezes naquela tarde. Neji ajeitou-se melhor e tomou a minha posição, me puxando para acomodar-me em seu colo, o que fiz sem hesitar.

— Minha vez. — comentei antes de fazer um caminho sinuoso com a mão até a sua calça apertada.

E nos beijamos com vontade mais uma vez, sem arrependimentos.

E nos entregamos de corpo e alma, sem lamentações.

E fizemos juras de amor verdadeiras, sem pesares.

Ali só me importavam Hyuuga Neji, nossos corpos suados e o pequeno colchão macio.

Sem mais nenhuma fatídica noite entre nós.


End file.
